idol_jihenfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 01 - Why Become a Dietwoman?
Why Become a Dietwoman? ''(私が国会議員になっても, ''Watashi ga Kokkaigiin ni Natte mo) is the premiere episode of the anime series. The episode aired on January 8, 2017. Plot With the sudden passing of the Niigata representative Tonomura, his seat in the Diet is up for grabs and one of the representatives, Sachie Kondou, sets her sights on the lively country girl, Hoshina Natsuki. Natsuki eagerly accepts- but learns it's easier said than done when multiple problems arise as she prepares for the auditions. '' Summary One late evening, two older men make conversation and share drinks when suddenly, one of the men starts to choke violently until he suffocates to death. Word quickly gets out through several papers, revealing not only his death, but that his Dietman spot is open. Later, a young woman by the name of Sachie Kondou listens as her assistant brings this up and comments that they need someone local and popular to fill his spot. Suddenly, Sachie hears several people cheering for someone named "Natsuki", and asks him to stop. She watches in amazement as Natsuki releases a bright and amazing aura while announcing everyone has to get to work and starts to sing and dance for them. To get a closer look Sachie steps out in a daze. After all the work is finished, Natsuki eats an onigiri while speaking with her grandmother as they watch everyone relax. She compliments Natsuki for her singing and encouraging words- although Natsuki insists it was nothing, even after a few other residents walk by while thanking her. Happily Natsuki accepts the praise, only to react with surprise when Sachie approaches to ask if she would like to become an Idol Dietwoman, bringing up their auditions. Without thought Natsuki is quick to agree- only to choke on the remnant of her onigiri from excitement. Eventually the Heroine Party approaches, and with it, the candidate election to determine the Chairswoman. Sachie thanks everyone who showed up and brings them to the audition location: a large hill in town. The group of girls are shocked as she explains the importance of ''Idol Hill- stating that those who can reach the peak are guaranteed for greatness. The first person to reach it will be the one who qualifies, and with that she starts the event. Her assistant wonders if this is really a good idea, but she clarifies that while it may seem a bi strange, this is vital to see an Idols body at work, given that it is one of her assets. Several girls reach their limits, including a weary Natsuki who soon falls over. But as she thinks about her past watching Idols on television, she forces herself to tie her shoe and get up to continue. Her desire to become an Idol brings her resolve, and with that she is the only girl to reach the top of the hill. In her office, Sachie is busy painting her nails when she brings up something with her assistant. He isn't very sure Natsuki is suitable though, bringing up their interview from earlier on and her responses. He reminds her how important it is that they hire someone actually qualified for the role- but Sachie is convinced everything will work out fine. With that they get to work spreading word about Natsuki's accomplishment. But they watch as Natsuki struggles to garner any attention from the crowd- suddenly flustered and tongue-tied. Sachie is disappointed but she is unable to linger on it long when a rival shows up to win the crowd. In response Natsuki attempts to counter him; but her haste causes her to say the wrong thing and get missunderstood by the males in the crowd, who flock her as she attempts to explain what she actually meant. Despite these set-backs Sachie remains hopeful, reminding her assistant that someone else will be showing up any moment and the very second she finishes this statement, a mysterious girl by the name of Shizuka Onimaru shows up. Observing Natsuki after she joins them, Shizuka isn't impressed. While Natsuki is a fan of hers, Shizuka declines the possibility of performing with her after Sachie makes this request. She then decides in response to manipulate her pride until she agrees to it. Later, the duo get straigh to work training. Natsuki proves herself to be fairly clumsy and unable to dance, but Shizuka remains surprised to see how positive and hopeful she remains as several of her country-side towns people have shown up to support her. Sachie watches as well while Natsuki attempts to keep up; continuing to injure herself, and the building in the process. Eventually the lessons come to an end, but Shizuka reveals that this is because Natsuki has failed. She wasn't able to keep up or impress her, so there isn't any point in continuing. With that she takes off, leaving the depressed Natsuki to walk back home as a younger child from home joins her. He gushes over getting to see her perform with Shizuka, and brings that that everyone will be there to support her. His words go right over the defeated Natsuki, who doesn't respond as he tries to figure out what happened. At the hotel, Shizuka thinks back to her time as an Idol on another team. She was kicked out of the group due to her letha aura, which hurt others she performed with because it would surpass them. As a result, she is simply unable to work with others. She thinks back to the harsh words of the lead Dietwoman on the team- but suddenly she realizes something. The following day Sachie pays Natsuki's grandmother a visit. She was informed of what happened and wants to check on Natsuki, finding her tiredly working in an attempt to redeem herself for failing. Everyone coninues to cheer her on, and Sachie realizes that she worried over nothing. Eventually the performance day arrives. Natsuki has become a nervous wreck while Sachie wishes her luck- then proceeds to give her a shove onto the stage after realizing Natsuki won't move. Right away the crowd watches with confusion as Natsuki rises from the stage floor and realize she isn't Shizuka- who they pretty much all came to see. Despite that, Natsuki still tries, thanking them for showing up but watches as the crowd starts losing interesting. Sachie remains hopeful, sure that a bright girl like Natsuki will leave a good impression. The various crowd members start to leave when Shizuka suddenly approaches Sachie, who comments on how strange she found her "muscle pains" to be since it's unlikely she would have them. Shizuka isn't surprised when Sachie reveals she was aware that she was wearing compresses, then suggests that Shizuka joins Natsuki. She brings up being aware of her anxiety she has towards hurting others, but she suggests she just focuses on singing and stop worrying, because Natsuki can handle it. Natsuki struggles greatly and unable to withstand it any longer Shizuka quickly joins her again. Everyone returns, but before the girls can start singing the rival from the Rogai side returns to berate the Heroine Team. While the audience members are swayed by this rival, Natsuki isn't phased and she starts to sing for everyone. Surprised, Shizuka watches and releases her aura, only to express awe at the sight of Natsuki's larger and vibrant aura, which instantly blends with hers to create a whole new magical aura. The crowd goes crazy as the performance ends, and Natsuki spreads her cheer to everyone and requests that they vote for her- even winning over the rival candidate. As an official Dietwoman, Natsuki joins Sachie and Shizuka and she is surrounded by press. They ask her of her plans as a new Chairswoman- but as it turns out nothing has changed, and she continues to trip over her words with a big smile. While this is going on, two older men make conversation elsewhere. They're not too concerned but they know it is not smart to risk letting her gain too much momentum either, but the one man assures they will put a stop to it when the time comes. Trivia *The way Sachie finds Natsuki is very similar to the way Kanade was discovered in Dream-Fes. Both Natsuki and Kanade revealed a brilliant aura that caught the attention of the person observing them while they were working to lift the spirits of others. **Both Natsuki and Kanade also have a red theme and share minor personality quirks. Gallery :Go to Episode 1 - Why Become a Dietwoman?/Image Gallery Video Gallery Category:Anime Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes